Meet Love Stuff
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: Say hello to Love Stuff! A fun and easy going little pony that has a heart three times bigger than any other pony. In her adventures in Ponyville and Canterlot High she will be joined by her best friend MaraSweet and from time to time a colt named Grim Shade.
1. Chapter 1

**J: If you're familiar with my writing style you'll be able to recognize that it has clearly been forever since I did any good writing. This one shot and maybe a couple others to follow will be awkward as hell to read just because I'm so out of practice. So I apologize for the awkward read. This is also the first time I'm attempting to write as a pony, it's different and I have to focus on the little things. Hope you get to like LoveStuff all the same :)**

* * *

"I love the sun."

"I love the sky."

"But most of all I love cherry pie!"

LoveStuff sang this little diddy in time to her steps as she left her house. The day was beautiful with no clouds to be seen, a warm breeze running through her mane and tail and the promise of cherry pie fresh out of the oven waiting for her at Sugar Cube Corner.

The streets of Ponyville were rather busy this time of day what with every pony still being excited about their new princess Twilight Sparkle. LoveStuff was just as excited and loving of the little alicorn but she can only focus on one love at a time. At that particular moment she loved cherry pie more than anything.

Being a smaller pony for her age and not having anything flashy to draw attention to herself with LoveStuff was usually over looked. She could slip between ponies in a crowd to get to the front and see what the big commotion was, or she could sneak after FlutterShy's adorable bunny Angel when the mood struck her.

Unfortunately being overlooked didn't work to every pony's advantage.

LoveStuff's sight was focused on the dessert shop just a quick gallop ahead when she heard it.

"Mrrow! Meeow!"

Stopping in her tracks LoveStuff looked up at the tree she'd almost walked past. High up in the branches looking down at her was a fluffy white kitty with a purple hair bow and a purple gem studded collar. LoveStuff Kind of recognized the feline from her odd trips to Rarity's boutique. "I don't know your name kitty but I know you shouldn't be in that tree."

The kitty blinked," Mrrow." It cried at her but made no attempt to get down.

"Are you stuck kitty?"

"Mrrow."

"That's a yes. Okay kitty LoveStuff will try and help you. Um…BARRELS! I love you barrels you're exactly what I need." Sitting empty next to a cart parked at the side of the road were two barrels.

Kicking them over and rolling them over to the tree LoveStuff left one on its side and stood the other upside down to make a platform. "I love my smart brain. Here I come kitty!"

LoveStuff wibble wobbled on the turned over barrel as she hoisted herself up onto the standing barrel. "Stumpy sturdy legs are great, stumpy….sturdy…..legs….arrree great! I love you legs!" Coaching herself on LoveStuff pulled and steadied herself up on top of the barrel and up onto her hind legs so she could reach up with her hooves for the tree branch that the kitty sat on.

Seeing a stranger reaching for her the kitty hissed and moved further down the branch. "Kitty! Don't go that way, I'm right here. I guess I can come up there too." Using her hind legs LoveStuff kicked off from the barrel and pulled herself up onto the tree branch. At the moment she kicked off the barrel was unsettled making it topple over and knock away the other barrel.

Clinging to the branch with all four legs LoveStuff inched along to the kitty, "Come here kitty, I'll get you down….Maybe….Kitty? Where are you going?!"

The kitty did not like sharing a tree branch with the stranger and decided she wanted to go home. Jumping off the branch with no bit of fear the dainty feline landed with poise and left.

LoveStuff had no problem with being small and overlooked when it didn't matter, but now she was high up in a tree and very scared. "I don't love heights, I don't love heights. HELP! PLEASE! CAN ANY PONY HEAR ME?! I DON'T LOVE HEIGHTS!"

"Eyup."

Not wanting to keep staring down at the ground so far below LoveStuff had closed her eyes when she started to yell for help. Had she kept them open she would have seen a tall red stallion with a dirty blonde mane and tail, green eyes and a sliced green apple for his cutie mark. This stallion was the owner of the cart and barrels that LoveStuff had borrowed. Finding the barrels on their sides under a tree had made him curious enough to wander over to look. When he got to the tree a very loud voice started yelling for help, looking up he saw a small light brown pony with a red and pink striped mane and tail, light pink tipped hooves, and a collection of different sized hearts for her cutie mark.

Opening her eyes LoveStuff awkwardly smiled down at the stranger, "That was fast. Um, any ideas how to get me down?"

The red stallion looked around, seeing nothing she could use to climb down on safely he came to the next best solution, "Eyup."

"What's the plan? It's not jumping is it?"

"Eyup."

"Uh….Not to be mean but I don't love your plan. What am I supposed to land on?"

He answered by pointing to his own back.

LoveStuff frowned in worry, "Land on you? But that will hurt you won't it?"

"Nope."

"You're really sure it won't hurt?"

"Eyup."

On that last confirmation the stranger's voice was entirely confident in his answer, his expression was just as confident.

Scared out of her wits of how high she was LoveStuff moved at a snail's pace to unwrap her hooves from the branch and steady herself on all fours. "Whoa okay, on the count of three….Maybe….One….Two…..Three!" LoveStuff didn't jump so much as lose her balance when her front left hoof slipped.

For a life time she felt herself falling then she was on top of a warm body. Sprawled across his back she blinked down at the much closer ground. Regaining that her thoughts that had flown out of her mind in the fall LoveStuff asked in a squeak, "I got down? I didn't get hurt? No, no, I mean, you didn't get hurt?! Are you okay?!"

The strange stallion looked back over his shoulder putting his muzzle very close to her own. He smiled, it was just an ordinary smile to any pony else walking by, but to LoveStuff there was something different, special about that smile. Her heart, which she swore was three times bigger than any other pony's, beat three times faster at that smile, "Eyup."

Realizing she was still on his back LoveStuff wiggled in an awkward flailing of limbs until she fell off. Sprawled on her back looking up LoveStuff blushed, "Th-thank you! I-I mean, thank for the help….and letting me land on you…I love, I mean, I'm LoveStuff. And I-I have to go, it was nice meeting you, hope I see you again….Bye bye!"

At a loss for words for the first time LoveStuff panicked and galloped to Sugar Cube Corner as fast as her legs could take her.

Mrs. Cup Cake smiled seeing her regular Monday afternoon customer, "Hello dear, I have your cherry pie warming in the oven for you. I almost thought you weren't going to come today."

LoveStuff heard everything Mrs. Cup Cake was saying but her sight was focused out the window where she could still see the tall handsome red stallion, "Of course I came, your cherry pie is the food love of my life. Mrs. Cake do you know who that stallion is?" The change in subject was abrupt even for her energy levels, it must have been why Mrs. Cup Cake stopped what she was doing and looked out the window.

Her eyes crinkling in motherly humor Cake told the young pony, "Why that's Big Macintosh. He's AppleJack and Apple Bloom's older brother. He lives up on the apple farm."

"He is big….and tall….and nice….and sweet….Mrs. Cup Cake I feel funny. It's like the feeling I get when I find something new to love, but not the same. It's different from my friend love and family love too. Do you know what it is?" LoveStuff couldn't stop looking at Big Mac, and knowing his name made her funny feeling stronger.

Mrs. Cup Cake giggled, "I think I know, why don't you come eat your first slice and I'll tell you."

LoveStuff's green eyes followed Big Mac as he hitched up his cart with the two barrels and went off in the direction of the apple farm. When he passed the edge of the window frame she turned away and went to the counter where her slice of cherry pie was waiting for her. Smiling at the older pony LoveStuff happily got to work eating and learning about this new kind of love.


	2. Chapter 2

**J: Just wanted to make a couple quick notes and thank yous to those of you that reviewed. The new pony that is introduced in this chapter belongs to my friend and will likely be reappearing in various other chapters. **

**THANK YOU TO:**

**BelleNPurp: No Love Stuff is not related to Derpy, she is just easily distracted and interested in everything that she does things without thinking XD**

**Tanoshii Shurui: I do indeed intend to make many more chapters thanks to all the inspiration my friend is giving me :)**

**MLP DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**LOVE STUFF BELONGS TO ME, MARASWEET BELONGS TO MY FRIEND.**

* * *

_'Just a peak, no more than that. There's nothing wrong with watching him work. I'm not getting in his way or anything.' _LoveStuff repeated this over and over in her mind as she belly crawled through the bushes.

It had been months since she'd first met Big Mac when he saved her from the tree. She'd seen him briefly in town every once in a while, she'd never spoken to him but each time she'd seen him LoveStuff felt that she would definitely get the courage to speak to him. For that to happen she needed to expose herself to his presence and get comfortable, that way she could talk like a normal pony, not the crazy stuttering thing that she did last time.

It was early morning, the perfect time to observe a stallion hard at work without fear of getting caught. She didn't know if the other Apples would be out at work yet but she hoped they wouldn't need to all work in the same area.

LoveStuff stopped and listened.

There was the sound of wood creaking as Big Mac pulled the cart of empty baskets from one spot to another.

Love Stuff poked her head through the leaves of her nearest bush to see what he was doing.

In the dim morning light it was hard to make anything out at first, as her eyes adjusted she smiled wide when Big Mac came into focus. Each time he stopped he unhitched himself from the cart and got to work placing empty baskets at the base of each apple tree. Once each tree in that small area had a basket he hitched himself back up to the cart and continued on in the direction of the house.

When he moved on Love Stuff pulled back and followed after him as fast as she could in her crawl.

This pattern of stopping, watching, and crawling continued on for two more cycles. As Love Stuff stopped for the third time she got the sudden sense that she wasn't alone. She poked her head out between the leaves. Big Mac was unloading the baskets just as he had been, she could faintly hear AppleJack and Apple Bloom in the direction of the barn and there were a couple birds fluttering about the trees and fence but none of that would make her feel like she was with someone else.

Movement from the corner of her eye made Love Stuff dare to push her head a bit further through the leaves to look at another cluster of bushes not too far from her own.

Her eyes went wide as she found herself making eye contact with another pony. Pulling back Love Stuff made the quick decision to investigate. She loved mysteries, she loved meeting new ponies, and she really loved learning why a pony would also be crawling around in the bushes like her…That was a new love she just realized as she crawled towards the other bushes.

Love Stuff was nearly there when she saw the other pony trying to crawl away. "Psst! Hey! Wait! Don't go! Please stop! I can't whisper yell any louder than this or Big Mac will hear me!"

It wasn't until the mention of Big Mac catching them that the other mare stopped and turned around. She was a tall pony, roughly two heads taller than Love Stuff. She was lilac in colour with a mane and tail that were various shades of red, medium length with wave to it. In the dim light Love Stuff could also see that her hooves were pale, her eyes were blue and she had two connected cherries shaped like hearts as her cutie mark.

Getting as close as was polite Love Stuff smiled, "Hi I'm Love Stuff, I know it looks weird that I'm hiding in the bushes following Big Macintosh but I kinda need to do it…For a little bit anyways. Why are you crawling around in the bushes?"

The new mare shifted and traced a hoof in the dirt. Her eyes were focused on the leaves when she blushed and mumbled, "I may have been watching Big Mac too."

"Really?! Oops, sorry, I mean, really?" Excited to hear she wasn't the only one doing something rather strange Love Stuff had raised her voice a bit too loud. A quick glance through the leaves showed Big Mac still obliviously doing his work.

The mare had ducked her head when Love Stuff checked on their target, seeing that they were safe she seemed to relax into a much more open pony. She met Love Stuff's eyes head on with a smile, "You thought no other mares would see him as something special?"

It was said as joke but Love Stuff thought of it seriously, "You know I never did. Not that there's anything wrong with that, he is big enough to share after all."

Both mares giggled while taking a peak at Big Mac. A small blue bird had seen the stallion something to rest on. Big Mac regarded the tiny animal on his back for a moment before smiling and moving on at a noticeably slower pace so as not to startle his passenger.

This was an advantage for Love Stuff and her new partner in harmless crime since they could move along next to each other and talk, " I'm MaraSweet , I moved here from Baltimare last month. The Apples were some of the first friends I made in Ponyville."

"The Apples are always the best ponies to meet when moving into Ponyville. They're so honest and kind it's impossible to not like them. And their apple cider is just to die for! I love their apple cider, please tell me you've tried their cider." Love Stuff and MaraSweet were whispering super quiet now that Big Mac was so close to the farm. It would be far too embarrassing to be caught by him or the other Apples.

MaraSweet gave a small shake of her head. Love Stuff's jaw dropped, "This is a travesty! First day of cider season, which is the day after tomorrow, your first taste of their cider is on me. I insist as your new friend….Am I your new friend?"

MaraSweet couldn't help but ruffle the smaller pony's mane when she answered, "Of course we're friends silly. How could we not be friends when we just crawled through the bushes to watch Big Mac together?"

"That is a very valid point. I love logic that makes me new friends."

"MaraSweet? Love Stuff? What are you doing in the bushes?"

The new friends froze and glanced back over their shoulders to see not only Apple Bloom but Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell as well. The three youngsters that called themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders were standing on the fence and looking down at them with confused expressions.

Thinking fast Love Stuff tried a friendly cover, "I-I was just showing MaraSweet how nice the grass feels this time of year and every pony knows the best grass grows in Sweet Apple Acres."

"I didn't know that, and I live here." Apple Bloom hopped down from the fence and laid on her stomach. "Huh, guess it does feel pretty soft."

"if you wanted to feel their grass why are you doing it behind these bushes? Wouldn't the better grass be over there?" Scootaloo pointed to one of the larger gaps between the apples trees where anyone would have been visible.

"And why are you doing it so early in the morning? Wouldn't it be better later when the sun is really warm and the grass isn't covered in dew?" Sweetie Bell pointed to a patch of undisturbed grass that had tiny drops of water on it.

Having liked Love Stuff's cover story MaraSweet took a swing at answering, "We didn't want to bother anyone with something, so, well strange so we thought early in the morning would be best. And by being over here we're not distracting any of your family members while they work, right Apple Bloom?"

"You're right, my big brother didn't notice you two at all, and with it being so close to cider season that's very kind of you." The Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded in unison at this show of consideration.

In the clear Love Stuff and MaraSweet relaxed. Getting to their hooves they went over and under the fence. "We should be going now, we haven't eaten breakfast. You three stay out of trouble." MaraSweet waved to the girls and followed after Love Stuff back towards town.

"That was close, but that was so much fun! I loved getting caught and being tested, it was like we were secret agents. You were really impressive with those answers. I love listening to you talk, sometimes it sounds kind of different, but in a fascinating different way. Do you want to have breakfast together?" Buzzing with energy Love Stuff skipped, hopped and talked at the same time.

"I'd like that. Where's a good place to get breakfast?" MaraSweet had to focus on the road ahead otherwise her head would be bobbing as she watched Love Stuff bounce all over the place.

"If you like cherry sweets for breakfast then Sugar Cube Corner, if you'd like to try the best fruit smoothie and parfait in all of Equestria then my place." Love Stuff forced herself to stand still so the other pony could make her decision on her own. Either option worked fine for Love Stuff.

MaraSweet didn't need more than a micro second to decide, "It would be rude of me to turn down a chance to try amazing parfaits."

"Yay! It's been forever since I had a friend come over. Follow the bouncy pony to Chateau Love Stuff!"

The trip to Love Stuff's home took no time at all, and as they walked they asked questions about each other to learn who their new friend was. By the time they reached Love Stuff's home at the edge of Ponyville they'd decided to share their interest in Big Mac (since they'd never be able to convince the other pony to have him all to themselves) and start a Big Mac Fan Club. It was fine with them if they were the only two members.


	3. Chapter 3

**J: This is the nice thing about one shots, I can get them out a bit faster than if I was working with a very plot specific story. In this scene I'm introducing a new character I developed off of the royal guards that represent Princess Luna, if you don't know what they look like watch the Nightmare Night episode or wiki them :) He will return in other future chapters to come.**

**THANKS TO: Tanoshii Shurui (I'm glad you're enjoying it, hope you like this one as well :) )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any MLP characters except for Love Stuff and the new stallion **

* * *

The night was cloudless, the stars and moon shone brilliantly from their places in the black sky above illuminating the way for Love Stuff.

It was one of those nights, a night where no matter what she did she couldn't get comfortable and sleep. Her body wanted to sleep but her mind couldn't quiet down within the empty spaces of her house. On nights like these there was only one solution for her problem.

She packed up her pillow and blanket, left her home and travelled through the sleeping streets of Ponyville to a hill that overlooked both Ponyville and the Ever Free Forest. At the very top of the hill was a small indent perfect for a small pony such as herself to bed down and gaze up at the stars until her mind grew quiet and she fell asleep.

When Love Stuff had shared this habit with MaraSweet she had voiced several concerns for her safety. Love Stuff had reassured her that nothing from the Ever Free Forest ever ventured near her and she'd wake up every morning better rested than she ever felt from her own bed. Despite these reassurances MaraSweet asked that Love Stuff get her so she would have another pony to look out for her through the night.

Love Stuff would have done so that night, she was a good friend that kept her promises, but MaraSweet had gone to Baltimore for a family get together. _'I'm sure MaraSweet will understand, she'd want me to get a good night's sleep.'_

Curled up in her little indent Love Stuff looked up at the stars, "Hello beautiful night gems. Got any stories to tell me tonight?" By stories Love Stuff meant constellations. Having come out here many times and borrowing a book from Princess Twilight Sparkle Love Stuff had just about every constellation memorized. Each time she found one she told herself a story about that constellation.

As her mind went quiet and her body relaxed Love Stuff failed to see the three shadows cross the moon towards the Ever Free Forest.

Princess Luna and her two guards landed at the entrance of the Ever Free Forest in silence. As they did each time they made the journey the two guards checked the path ahead and the open space behind for any lurking creatures of the forest. Finding it clear both guards returned to their Princess' side, "All clear Princess. Our orders?"

"We shall visit with Zacora, if you wish to remain out here you have leave to." Princess Luna knew she didn't need to say this each time but for the sake of upholding the royal traditions and rules she did.

Her sight turned to her right wing guard Grim Shade. His gaze was on the hill behind them, something had caught his eye as they had flown over and he wanted to make sure it wouldn't be a future threat. "With your leave I will remain here Princess."

Her left wing guard exchanged a look with Grim Shade, it was an unspoken agreement among Princess Luna's guards that if one guard chose to wander then the other would remain with the Princess regardless of having permission to wander. "I will accompany you Princess."

"Very well, do not wander far Grim Shade, we will not be long." This standard warning given Princess Luna and her guard entered the forest.

Grim Shade watched them until they turned around a bend and out of sight. Heading up the hill Grim Shade felt himself gain some peace. His life as a guard for the Princess of the night wasn't stressful, it was structured. He stood among the elite of his fellow guards for his skills in flight and fight, yet he never flaunted it. In fact he was a stallion of few words unless engaged in a conversation of interest. The day and night guards trusted his opinion and judgement, Princess Luna also trusted his word when he suspected there was danger.

Despite his standing with his colleagues Grim Shade preferred solitude and considered few to be friends. It wasn't a problem of communication but more a personal choice, not many things interested Grim Shade or could keep his interest for long. This lack of interests gave Grim Shade little to smile about. He was never truly unhappy he just seemed that way to others.

His guard shoes made no noise in the grass as he reached the top of the hill. He slowed; his enchanted vision allowing him to see the small pony asleep in an indent with a pillow and blanket. Grim Shade was at a loss; he'd never seen this pony before and he wasn't sure if he should wake her or not. He moved closer to see her face better, with her head laying sideways the lank of red and pink mane that would rest in the middle of her face was covering the pillow letting him see that she had a short rounded muzzle with freckle markings. From what he could make out beneath the blanket she was a smaller pony in size. All these attributes told him she was an innocent citizen simply sleeping out in the open near the Ever Free Forest. It would be irresponsible of him to leave this mare in harm's reach. "Excuse me miss, you shouldn't be here. Miss?"

Love Stuff was dreaming of star jumping towards the moon to see if she could find the place that Nightmare Moon used to be imprisoned. As a low male voice came into her dream she slipped off her star and fell. Waking up abruptly Love Stuff jumped to her feet; tangling herself in her blanket she fell forward with her muzzle landing just an inch from a set of hooves wearing dark purple guard shoes. Lifting her head Love Stuff looked up into a set of bright yellow eyes with slit pupils.

Grim Shade felt helpless as the startled mare jolted up and crashed down at his feet. When she looked up to meet his eyes he braced himself for a scream, shriek or whimper. That was the normal reaction the night guards received from ponies that first met them. He was taken back when she blinked, tilted her head then smiled, "Hi I'm Love Stuff, you're a royal night guard right? I love the guards, they have amazing armor, what brings you to Ponyville tonight?...Oh, sorry, I'll be quiet now."

Love Stuff was in awe. She'd never been so close to a royal guard before and the royal night guards were rare to see away from the castle. In her excitement Love Stuff rambled off every thought and question that popped into her mind. The night guard seemed to take a second to realized he could answer, stepping back he answered, "I am a royal guard to Princess Luna. My name is Grim Shade, my business is confidential. Why are you sleeping here?"

Shaking the blanket off her hooves Love Stuff stood and circled the guard admiring his armor, "I couldn't sleep at home and that indent is really comfortable. Your tail and wings and ears are like that from magic right? Unless you were born that way, which I apologize if I offended you."

"It is an enchantment one that we place upon the guards chosen to protect to us in the night. Grim Shade, who is your new friend?" Love Stuff gaped in one second and dropped into a kneel in the next. Princess Luna had been literal in her warning that she wouldn't take long to speak with Zacora. When she came back and found Grim Shade up on the hill she ventured over to see what could hold the stoic guard's interest. She reached the top of the hill just in time to hear Love Stuff's question.

Grim Shade gave a quick bow of his head when he answered, "This is Love Stuff Princess. I found her sleeping in that indent."

Princess Luna's brow furrowed, "Sleeping? This close to the Ever Free Forest? Do you not fear harm?"

Rising from her kneel Love Stuff shook her head, "I don't your highness, I've slept here lots and lots of times before and I've never been hurt or even bothered."

Princess Luna considered this information, thinking on something she remembered from a time before becoming Nightmare Moon Princess Luna examined the indent. Using her hoof she removed a layer of dirt and grass that revealed hard packed clay with a spiral, three small stars and a tiny crescent moon on the edges. Moving to show her discovery to the other Princess Luna explained, "You have been sleeping in a spot of protection made by StarSwirled the Bearded. He made these places for his studies. They are guaranteed to protect and rejuvenate any who seek it."

"Oh my gosh that is amazing! I love that I found it by accident. I can't wait to tell MaraSweet when she gets back. Thank you so much Princess." Love Stuff bounced side to side on her hooves her mind was buzzing in such glee with this new delightful love.

Grim Shade's mouth tilted up at the corners in a small smile. This was a rare pony he had discovered. The ponies that met him or the other night guards would be nervous around them, and in the presence of Princess Luna ponies could seldom speak whole proper sentences. This small mare was entirely happy to be near them and her energy seemed to double throughout the brief amount of time they'd been talking.

That smile didn't go unnoticed by Princess Luna. Seeing that facial expression on Grim Shade was a rarity that she enjoyed seeing on him. The part of Princess Luna that liked to have fun crept into her mind and supplied her next words, "The hour grows late. We must return to Canterlot. Grim Shade you will escort Love Stuff home and rejoin us." As Princess Luna took off into the sky she allowed herself to smirk in satisfaction at the blank stupefied stares of the two she just left behind. She would be sure to include these details in her report to her sister as well.

Love Stuff wasn't sure what just happened but she didn't mind, recovering from her confusion she told the still confused Grim Shade, "That was nice of Princess Luna to offer your services but I can get home on my own. I'd hate to keep you from getting home later than need be."

Grim Shade refocused on Love Stuff as she talked. For a brief moment he thought she was trying to send away out of discomfort with being alone with him. When she said she didn't want him to be late getting home he heard complete honesty. She was trying to send him away so he wouldn't be sad. Curious to see what else this strange mare thought about Grim picked up her blanket to put in her pack, "Don't worry about that, I'm a fast flyer I can catch up before they reach Canterlot."

Love Stuff added her pillow to the pack and moved to pick it up but was stopped by Grim Shade grabbing the pack first. Admitting defeat she started off for home at a pace that made Grim Shade walk next to her, "This is really cool, not every pony gets a chance to get all the details about the royal guards. I mean can you share details? Pleeeaaase?"

"That depends on what you want to know."

"Things like the enchantment. Besides making you look identical and creepy awesome with the grey coat, yellow eyes, pointy tufty ears, and batty wings and tail, what does it do for you?" Love Stuff had been dying to know this since Princess Luna confirmed it was an enchantment.

Grim Shade didn't see anything wrong with answering that question, "By changing my physical appearances the enchantment also changed how they work. My ears can hear the smallest of noises at great distances, my eyes can see in the dark as if it were daylight, and wing beats make nearly no noise at all."

"That is absolutely fascinating and it makes total sense for your job. Who decides on what guards get to be night guards?" Love Stuff had gotten a good nap out of the brief time she was on the hill but her body and thankfully her mind wanted more sleep. The closer they got to her house the more she tried not to yawn. It didn't help that Grim Shade's voice was mellow in tone and easy on the ears.

Grim Shade noticed the drop of energy and decrease in speed, keeping watch on her from the corner of his eye he answered, "Every thirty moons the guards that are enchanted are switched, with the exception of those that volunteer all the royal guards are enchanted at least once or twice a year."

Love Stuff was both grateful and disappointed when they reached her house. Turning to face Grim Shade and receive her pack she sighed, "Well this is unfortunately my place. Thanks for walking me back."

Grim handed over her pack gently to make sure she didn't drop it, "It was my pl-" '_Grrrrrmbl' _ "Excuse me its been a while since I ate anything." Grim Shade's ears went back as he blushed in embarrassment.

Hearing his stomach and learning about his lack of eating Love Stuff snapped into a more alert setting, "Wait right there!" Not giving him a chance to object Love Stuff ran into her house and straight to the fridge.

Outside Grim Shade heard the fridge door open and close followed by the sound of other doors that he presumed to be cupboards. In no time Love Stuff was back holding a black and pink striped handkerchief wrapped around something that smelt like cherries. "Hope you like cherry pie, it was that or mint chocolate chip ice cream and I didn't have any containers to put it in. I couldn't even find a container for the pie so I had to use my favorite handkerchief."

Grim Shade was surprised by this act of trust and voiced it, "Are you sure you want to give me your favorite handkerchief? How do you know you'll see me again to get it back?"

"I don't know and its okay if I don't. I know enough about you to know you will at least reuse it rather than throw it away and that's all I'm concerned about. Though I would love to be able to see you again, I like talking with you."

For the tenth something time that night Grim Shade was thrown for a loop by this mare. Turning so Love Stuff could place the handkerchief and pie in the small pouch he carried his belongings in he gave her a small nod, "Not only will I hold onto it I will try and return it one day. Thank you Love Stuff, I hope you sleep well."

Love Stuff waved him off until he was a small dot in the sky. Covering a yawn she smiled to herself, "MaraSweet is never going to believe all this." Falling asleep was easier after that and her dream was filled with her star jumping alongside her new friend Grim Shade.


	4. Its Better To Love A Lot Than Be Alonep1

**J: In my opinion you can't make a pony without making her human form that would exist in the world created in 'Equestria Girls'. Eventually I will be posting art of human Love Stuff and MaraSweet and Grim on my profile page. Till then I hope you enjoy the first of the human Love Stuff adventures.**

**THANKS TO: Tanoshii Shurui - Lots of love to you for your continued following :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MLP/EG characters named except for Love Stuff. MaraSweet belongs to her creator.**

* * *

**It's better to Love Lots than Be Alone Part One**

The halls of Canterlot High were quiet as a girl with short red and pink hair crept around the corners watching for either of the principals. It was the second time that week Love Stuff had slept in and was late for class. English class was almost over; if she went in she'd just get sent straight to Vice Principal Luna. _'Maybe if I just hide in the bathroom? Yea that would be best.'_

Walking on the tips of her cowboy boots Love Stuff made a beeline for the door just at the end of her current hallway. _'Twenty more steps….ten more steps..' _"What do you think you're doing young lady?"

Love Stuff froze with her hand on the door to the bathroom. Her shoulders hunched in guilt she looked behind her, "Principal Celestia, I'm um, just going to the bathroom. I drank a lot of juice before class."

"The class you're late for for the fourth time this month?" Principal Celestia's arms were crossed her expression stern and demanding of the truth.

Fully facing her Love Stuff slumped in embarrassment, "Yes ma'm. But I don't do it on purpose, I just have trouble waking up on time. I set three alarms and sleep straight through them. I love sleep a little too much."

Meeting Principal Celestia's eyes Love Stuff saw them soften a smidge, "Love Stuff I'm aware of your current home situation, and for that alone I will let your tardiness and lying go this once. However if I hear of one more absence or tardiness this month I'll have no choice but to give you detention for a week and contact your parents. Am I understood?"

Love Stuff nodded sullenly.

"Very well, go get your things ready for your next class." Not needing a repeat of the order Love Stuff went to her locker.

"Love Stuff! Love Stuff where were you?" MaraSweet; Love Stuff's best friend and fellow member in the Big Macintosh Fan Club pushed her way through the hallway traffic to get to Love Stuff. The unhappy set of her mouth was far more intimidating from MaraSweet than it was on Principal Celestia.

"I slept through my alarms again, and a second ago I was getting chewed out by Principal Celestia. I love and respect that woman but she gives 'authority figure' a whole new definition ha ha…ha….Ooooh, what am I going to do MaraSweet? Principal Celestia said one more absence or tardiness and it was a week's detention plus a call to my parents." In a dramatic show of dismay Love Stuff slammed her face against her locker and slid down to her knees. A couple students nearby inched away to safety.

MaraSweet let her stiff lip relax, crouching down next to her shorter friend she put an arm around her shoulders, "It'll be okay Love Stuff, we just need to work on your sleeping habits. Once we fix those everything else will fall into place."

Love Stuff whimper mumbled something that sounded like, "I love you for being my smart friend" and got to her feet to give MaraSweet a big hug, "Where would I be without you in my life?"

"Stalking Big Mac without me and getting detention ten times more often I'm sure. Come on let's get to math class." At the word math Love Stuff moaned and made MaraSweet push her down the hall to the classroom. Love Stuff did not love math.

"I thought it was never going to end." Love Stuff grumbled this through a yawn as they went to the library, through sheer good luck they'd been given a spare period at the same time.

MaraSweet rolled her eyes, "You say that even when you daydreamed through half of it."

"How do you know I was day dreaming?" Love Stuff and MaraSweet went to a table that was placed near the emergency exit and far enough away from the computers that any conversations they had couldn't be overheard unless someone got close enough to be seen.

Sitting on one side Love Stuff made herself comfy. Sitting on the other side MaraSweet pointed to Love Stuff's mouth, "When your brain goes to Dream Land you start breathing through your mouth, sometimes I watch to see if you drool."

Going cross eyed Love Stuff tried to look down at her mouth, "I think you should follow Big Mac and study his facial give aways, you're getting too good at knowing mine. Which is saying something what with my hair covering a lot of my face."

"You're just easy to read. Big Mac is harder, his face is rather neutral unless he smiles or talks, then he's just handsome." Both girls giggled picturing Big Mac smiling at them.

"You two are such pathetic dorks."

MaraSweet and Love Stuff's good mood dropped to irked at the sound of that voice. Standing close behind MaraSweet Sunset Shimmer smirked in a show of the superiority she felt compared to them. Meeting that haughty attitude with a scowl Love Stuff huffed, "Last I checked we weren't talking to you Sunset Shimmer. We were being dorks away from rude meanie butts for our own enjoyment."

"You just admitted you're dorks." Sunset Shimmer was amused, she was always amused by these two nothings that tried to talk back or simply ignore her. They always made themselves out to be fools.

Grinning ear to ear Love Stuff stood and spread her arms wide, "We are proud and happy to be dorks, I love being a dork! You know why? Because we don't scare children when we walk through the hallways. We don't push people into lockers. We don't sabotage relationships and we don't have people calling us meanie butts. Dorks are a thousand times cooler than you."

Sunset Shimmer let Love Stuff ramble on to the end. When she was finished Sunset Shimmer asked MaraSweet directly, "You like hanging out with this crazy girl why?"

Having decided that Sunset Shimmer didn't deserve her friendship MaraSweet made a point of ignoring the other girl when she tried to start anything. The exception was when she insulted Love Stuff, MaraSweet tolerated no one making fun of or hurting her best friend, "Because she's adorable, and 100 percent not a meanie butt. We would now kindly appreciate you leaving us alone and finding some other poor person to demonize." This was all said with a stiff upper lip and a clipped tone that brought out most of her old Baltimare accent.

Love Stuff bit down on her bottom lip to hold in her laughter as Sunset Shimmer's cool attitude cracked just enough for her right eye to twitch in annoyance. This was the hidden cold beauty of MaraSweet, she could say anything in that polite voice and still deliver the message of, "Go away now."

Quickly composing herself Sunset Shimmer hissed, "I'll leave but only because I'm bored of you two. But don't think I'll forget about this. You'll get what's coming to you freaks soon."

Unable to help herself Love Stuff called to Sunset Shimmer's back, "We're proud to be freaks too thanks!" That earned her a "shush" from Ms. Cheerilee but nothing from Sunset Shimmer.

"We really should bother responding to anything she says, it only encourages her to come back and keep doing it." MaraSweet said this while pulling out her math textbook and notebook to get started on the homework.

Love Stuff glared down at MaraSweet's textbook, "Um…We were given homework?"

MaraSweet raised an eyebrow at the girl she just called adorable, "You completely zoned out until the end didn't you?"

"Pretty sure we established that already. Can I borrow your student planner so I can write down the homework?" Love Stuff hadn't even finished asking when MaraSweet slid her planner across the table. That was one of Love Stuff's best traits, she always needed the homework questions and never asked to copy the answers from MaraSweet, even though MaraSweet's grades were often a bit better than Love Stuff's.

The rest of their spare period passed in some silence, half of it was working on homework and the other was in whispered giggles and scheming for future Big Mac stalking. When the bell rang for lunch Love Stuff danced foot to foot in impatience for MaraSweet to gather her things, "I love lunch, I love lunch, I love to munch, munch, munch."

"Calm down Prancy Pants or I'll take even longer."

"Aww don't do that, I'm starving I didn't eat anything for breakfast."

Her books in hand MaraSweet frowned in worry, "You didn't eat breakfast? That's not normal for you, you never miss a meal."

"I don't eat if I'm late, I'd be even later for class. Besides I make up for it at lunch time." Love Stuff talked and dragged MaraSweet to her locker to emphasis her need of speed for food.

Happy to help now that she knew the situation MaraSweet switched roles with Love Stuff and practically carried her to her locker then to the cafeteria. Trays of food in hand they found the table that they decided belonged to the "Other" category of students. It was the only explanation for the multiple personality types that shared the table with them. There was smartie pants, a jock, a pretty polished girl, a goth boy, then them. None of them really talked to each other but they never minded sitting kind of close to each other either. On days that MaraSweet was sick Love Stuff tried talking to them, MaraSweet did the same when Love Stuff was sick.

MaraSweet let Love Stuff inhale an apple and half her bowl of fruit salad before asking the questions that had been sitting on the tip of her tongue, "Love Stuff why don't your parents help you get up and get breakfast?" MaraSweet knew that Love Stuff had family, she'd met her older brother Medallion once, and her parents had high standing careers but that was all she knew about Love Stuff's home life.

Swallowing her mouthful Love Stuff took to fiddling with her spoon, "They kind of…Don't live with me?" Taking a deep breathe she explained better, "I told you that my dad is a food critique and my mom is the head nurse in a maternity ward right? Well they live and work in Manehatten."

Putting down her spoon MaraSweet asked, "Do you mean you live all by yourself in that big two story house?"

Love Stuff gave a sheepish nod, "I can always move in with them but everything that I love is here. They give me enough money to pay for food and they pay all the bills. From time to time Medallion stops in and visits me for a week. Does any of this make you feel better about knowing?"

Her mouth was still slightly frowning when she answered, "I can understand about not wanting to leave all this, I had a hard time leaving Baltimare. But when I moved it was with my family, I wasn't all alone."

"I'm not technically alone, I have you annnnd the three cats I adopted and didn't tell my parents about." Taking out her wallet Love Stuff opened it to point to a picture of three cats looking in different directions. "The orange tabby looking to the left is Snuggles, the stripey grey cat looking to the right is Cuddles and the fluffy black cat with yellow eyes looking right at the camera is Grumpy."

MaraSweet had to giggle, "They are adorable, but that still leaves the problem of you being alone at night with no one to help you in an emergency. What if your house caught fire or someone broke in to rob you?"

Love Stuff thought on these scenarios for a second then shrugged, "If there was a fire I'd grab my babies and run, if it was a robber I'd lock myself in my room and call the police. I'd honestly feel bad for anyone that broke in though."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Grumpy is a bit over protective, he doesn't like strangers unless I introduce them as a friend." Love Stuff said this completely serious making MaraSweet raise an eyebrow and temper any sense of giggles she normally would have responded with.

Not knowing exactly how to respond MaraSweet took a different angle, "I think I want to meet this cat. I also think we should make you some emergency plans."

Love Stuff's face lit up with a stretched smile, "Oh oh oh! You should sleep over! I've never had a friend sleep over; please sleep over it would be an amazing night of fun I promise!"

MaraSweet held her hands up in defeat, "Okay we'll make it a sleep over. How about tomorrow night? It's a Friday so we can stay up all night and sleep in the next morning."

"That would be perfect! Gives me time to clean and buy snacks and pop, this is going to be so much fun."


End file.
